Village of the Palace
by purropolisprincess
Summary: This is kind of like a AU because it is about a village that doesn't exist. It is about the continuation of the chunin exams please read and I hope you enjoy. Please review to!
1. Chapter 1

In the village named "Village of the Palace" there lived a young princess, her name was Nayami, but Nami for short.

She had amazing powers, when she cried it would rain. Her parents were good to their people and much loved. they like many villages had a ninja force, which Nami's three brother where a part of her father was the most elite of their village ninja, he was hokage, in order to be king or queen you had to be of the royal linage and a ninja, if you where hokage that was the best. Nami was an amazing child she mastered every ninja art and those of her own chakra. When she was ten years old a man who wanted nothing but power, her power, had her parents killed and tried to have her and the rest of her family killed as well, but after seeing her parents die and the destruction that was happening Nami lost all control, releasing her powers. Fires sprang up and the ocean flooded the land, through this Nami fought with those that were paid by the man. When the fight was over Nami had many of the men captured, she had given orders that as few as possible be killed. After that she cried and cried for seven whole days. She cried with so much of herself that it rained over the whole world. Everyone was worried about her "if she doesn't stop crying she will kill herself" her doctors said. They weren't sure that wasn't what she wanted. But eventfully she came out of her room and using her chakra to hold her up she went down to the dugongs.

She went to the man that had lead the killers through the land, he was a citizen of her village and had loved the king and queen, but the man who wanted them dead had captured his family and threaten to kill them if he did not do what was asked of him. She went down to him and started healing the wounds that she had inflicted,

"My lady what are you doing?" he sobbed; he regretted what he had done very much.

"I would not be worthy of my title if I did not care for my citizens." she told him.

After healing him she went to the crown room were she told her brothers, all older then her, that she would reign unless they wished to. Even tough she was only ten years old they knew she would make a better ruler then they would so they said that if she didn't want to they would, but other then that they were ok with it. After that she called for all the prisoners, when they were before her she gave them two choices they could swear, by blood, their loyalty to her and stay in her service for five years then she would let them go free, or they could stay in the dungeons feed but not well until they died of a natural way, she would not kill them, all of them chose to swear loyalty. After the five years they still all stayed. She was kind and they felt they had not repaid her properly, so she paid them for their services.

It had been six years and Nami was now sixteen and said to be the loveliest women in the world. She was sitting in her in formal sitting room when there was a nock on the door, "Come in." she said in an elegant voice.

"Your majesty you have a visitor," her friend and maid said, she only called her 'your majesty' when someone else was there.

"Send him in please," Nami replied.

In walked an old childhood friend, when she was little she would go out and play with the children of the village, but without telling them who she was so they would treat her the same way. But this friend she had told, she hadn't seen him in a long time and was shocked to see how handsome he looked.

"Hello Yosaku," Nami said in her sweet voice.

"Hello Nami," Yosaku replied, he had seen her when she rode through the village but he hadn't seen her so close for many years. It was hard for him to look at her, she was so beautiful. He had loved her as long as he had known her, but never let her know it, she would never love him back. Even if she did it wouldn't matter her destiny was set when it came to love. She had had a prophecy as a little girl it was said that when she died and was brought back to life the one who had killed without knowing it was her would be the one to bring her back to the living and together they would avenge their families. This suggested that the man who had killed her parents had also killed the one she would love's family. And that was not Yosaku.

"I presume you have heard the chunin exams are being held right now," she stated.

He nodded,

"Well I have asked to hold one of the tests," she said it like it was nothing in the world.

"What Nami! Hardly any young ninja know of our village and our ways, and some of them are said to be dangerous they could…"

She cut him off by standing up and walking over to him, though it was more like floating, and laying a gentle finger on his lips.

"I know, that is exactly why I want to test them, you know I am a good judge of character and you are even better then I. That is why I would like you to help me," she said.

Yosaku took a big breath then released it this was the same stubborn Nami he had played with when they where children.

"What kind of test?" he asked sitting down.

She went back to her seat and sat down as well,

"I will have one of my ninja fight them," she replied.

"One on one?"

"No in their teams of three," she told him.

This startled him, some of them had already been disqualified which meant that not all still had teams "New teams?"

"No their old teams, I know some of them aren't in the exam anymore but lord hokage of konohagakure village has given me permission to do as I please with this so if I say all those with at least one person from their team still in the exam the whole team stays in the exam."

He blinked there was something more to this but he couldn't tell what. With most people he would have been able to in minutes but with Nami it was impossible to read her, it was infuriating.

"So what do you want me for?" he asked her.

"I want you to watch and tell me what you think of them," she replied in the most offhand way.

"Why cant you?"

She was good at reading people, and she would know what she was looking for.

"I already told you, you are better at it then I am and I will be doing other things that require my attention," she said.

That did not sound good.

"You better not do some thing stupid," he told her, that made her laugh.

"Do I ever do something stupid?"

"Yes." he replied without thinking, a hurt look shadowed her beautiful face.

"I am not doing anything stupid this time alright?" was there just a little wobble in her voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't…"

"What ever you did or didn't mean is not the point the point is, will you do this for me?" she asked there was nothing but sweetness in her voice now.

"Yes, of curse." he told her, he had meant to all along.

"Good I will have you informed when those taking the exams will arrive I wish you to be at the dinner when I first meet them."

He knew a dismissal when he heard one.

As he stood up to leave he whispered "I am sorry Nami I just don't want you getting hurt."

She looked at him and replied "I know."

And with that he left.

Yosaku was right to worry she was good but she could be killed. When she thought of that boy, Gaara he was definitely dangerous. She had seen the last test he had almost been beat but he had walked out without a scratch. She wasn't worried about herself she wasn't afraid to die, it wasn't because of the prophecy, she just wasn't afraid of death. But she was worried about her people, she knew her brothers would be great rulers but she had earned the name hokage years before, even before her parents died, and the people trusted her, she knew them better then they knew themselves.

"Nami are you alright?" now that one else was with them her maid Petra called her by her name.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," Nami looked out the window for a minute, "why do you ask?"

"Well you talk about Yosaku all the time and I thought you would have been happy to see him."

"I am, it was nice to see him."

"What's wrong then, come on you can tell me," Petra sat down next to her mistress.

Nami knew she could trust Petra and she really wanted to tell someone her plan.

"Okay, for the test I will fight those taking the exams, they won't know its' me though".

"Oh Nami but even with them having three against one with you they have no chance!" Petra was a ninja as well as a maid and knew how good Nami was.

Nami laughed.

"I'm not so sure. I have seen some of them fight and they could possibly beat me. But just in case I will have it so they have a chance".

"Well as always I will help you with what ever you need, I'm guessing you aren't going to tell any one else."

"No I don't think I will, they would never let me." Nami knew that if her brothers knew they would rather tie her up in a tower then let her do that, they knew how good she was but they would never risk it.

_this is my first fanfic so please review and i hope you enjoy it!_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the princess (she refused to be crowned queen and had her eldest brother crowned king and she just ruled for him) had another visitor. This one wore the sign of a jonin ninja from the village hidden in the leaves.

"Hello Kakashi," Nami said pleasantly when he appeared out of thin air in front of her while she was having tea with Petra. She held her maids hand which held a kuni knife in it. "What an unexpected surprise."

"Nami what the hell are you doing?" Kakashi yelled at her.

"My dear friend I am having tea, I have never seen you this mad before did some one poison my tea?" she replied calmly while taking another sip from her cup.

"You know that's not what I meant!" he was furious, he like so many others loved Nami more then anything in the world, they would die for her and kill themselves if they failed to save her.

"I know exactly what I'm doing and you know me enough to know I wont get hurt, and I said I was going to have them fight one of my ninjas I didn't say I was going to fight them."

"Some of them are dangerous," he said, but he was calming down now.

"I know that," she said, there was a sharp tone to her voice now. She was getting tired of men fussing over her, well then knew she could take care of herself.

"I have watched them through the exams I know what they can do Kakashi."

There was pause while she sipped her tea.

kakashi thought about the young woman now sitting in front of him and the other picture that came to mind was that of his student, Saska uchiha, then the rest of his students appeared in his minds eye, Sakura and Naruto.

"Why have the whole teams Nami?"

"Oh, now I see, you are worried about your team. Kakashi let me tell you they are capable of more then even you know. They will do fine, all of them."

That made him smile, she had come to the real problem in seconds, not that he wasn't really worried about her, but he made himself believe that she wouldn't be fighting them.

He sat down, and in accepted the cup of tea that was offered to him.

"What do you know about them that I don't?" he knew that she would know more and he was interested in what she thought about them.

"I know that they all of them will achieve their goals, Naruto will become hokaga. Sasuke will avenge his family and Sakura…"

"Does Sakura have a goal, I would not have thought unless it was for Sasuke to fall in love with her?"

Nami laughed "it's amazing how much you don't know about her"

"I know Sakura" he said irritably.

"No you don't, or you would know that her goal is to prove she is as good if not better then the boys, and Ino of course."

"But she proved she was a good as Ino in the preliminaries, right?"

To both of them that was an unfair fight; neither of them gave it their all."

"It looked like they did"

"Neither of them will ever be able to give it their all while fighting each other, their friendship is to deep. Even deeper then the differences." She sat there for a while thinking, finally she continued "one day they will fight against a common enemy, they will fight with every bit of strength they have. Together they will be better then anyone would ever think possible."

Will they every get along?"

"They will have to; once Sasuke is out of their minds they will be the best of friends again."

"Will they every get over Sasuke?"

"yes, when he has chosen who he loves they will find they are ok with his decision and be friends with her, if he chooses one of them, the other will be ok with that to."

"Do you know who he will choose?"

"no" the truth was she wasn't sure she wanted to, she had watched him and through some twist of fate she had fallen in love with him, his goal, and well just everything about him.

"That is all Ill tell you about what I know, and really don't worry its bad for you." She laughed at that "now go and prepare your students."

"But kakshi I thought the chunin exams were over" Naruto complained.

"Well they are this is just extra, but unlike the chunin exams it's not optional."

"Why not sense?" Sakura asked

"Well Sakura did you ever learn about the village hidden in the palace?"

"Well not in class but I read about it on my own"

"So you know that the ruler and hokaga of that village is Nayami, right?"

"Yes, isn't she only sixteen?"

"She is but she is more powerful then our lord hokaga"

"Wait she is only sixteen and she is the ruler and hokaga of her village, a village I have never heard of. What the hell is going on" Saska wanted to know, why was sense not telling them what the test was for and why it was mandatory.

"Ok, ok I tell you but first I have to explain about Nami"

They sat down to listen.

"Not many know of the village hidden in the palace, because it is more of a land in side of a land, its bigger then a village but it is in the land of leaves. Once there was a king and a queen, they were greatly admired. Both were ninja, it is a requirement to rule there, and the king was the hokaga. They had three sons, and a daughter. Their daughters name is Nami, she is the most beautiful women ever, and the most powerful ninja. While one day their palace was attacked, and her parents killed." He looked at Sasuke "your brother wanted her land and her power, I think even maybe her. So he hired people to kill her parents, and brothers, and to capture her. Her parents died but she and her brothers lived. They fought the people hired until they were either died or captured. Nami has powers very strong and sometimes dangerous powers. She lost control of them and all hell broke loose, fires started, oceans flooded. But I helped her; making it easier to end the fight those hired were scared of what was happening and stopped fighting. After that she cried, and cried for a whole week, while she cried her chakra, which controls her power ran loose. Making it rain the whole time she cried."

"I remember that" Naruto said "mister hokaga was worried about the rain and then he got a message and he was sulking for a long time he kept having meeting"

"Yes Naruto, but how did you know all that? Oh never mind just let me finish. Well after that she became ruler even though all of her brothers are older then her, she had her eldest brother crowned king but she rules for him. That was six years ago and she was ten, now she is sixteen and still as amazing as ever. She wants to test everyone who had at least one person from their team in the last test."

"So all of us are going not just Sasuke and Naruto?"

"Yes Sakura all of you go, she is going to test you as a team. You will fight one of her ninja."

"Why not her? If she's so great why not fight us herself, is she afraid we might beat her…"

Naruto found himself on the ground his head throbbing.

"Never speak badly of Nami." Kakashi said he looked mad.

"Sorry, I was just wondering"

"She is the ruler of her village Naruto, she cant just go around fighting people" Sakura said, looking at kakashi to see if this was right.

"Yes that, and well I don't think there is any one who knows her who would let her fight you. People are worried about her. Everyone who meets her loves her and wouldn't want her hurt."

"But if she's such a great ninja why do they think she can't take care of herself?" Naruto asked.

"That's a good question Naruto, they don't think she cant take care of herself its just, well I don't really know I just think they are afraid." Kakashi said.

"Well that's stupid"

"Naruto is right, it is stupid" Sasuke said

"Well maybe you won't think it's so stupid after you meet her"

"We're going to meet her, or just her officials? Sakura asked

"You are going to meet her, and she will sit and watch all of the test, with me and the other teachers, and all of the kagas."

"So when is this test?" asked Naruto.

"In a month." Was the answer.

"Gaara why are we doing this? I tried of tests"

"Were doing this because I want to meet this Nami" Gaara said

"I really doubt she's as good as they say"

"I think she could be, it rained because she cried."

"How do you know that?"

"I did some research."

"Ok so why do we have to go by ourselves again?"

"Because sense is going to meet use there and its part of the test to get there in time" Ino said

"I'm so hungry"

"Your always hungry, I hope Sasuke is going to be there." Ino said

"Unfortunately, he will be remember every team that had a least one person in the last test is going to be their"

"That means Sakura will be, uh I hate her." Ino said

"No you don't, well you didn't before you both started liking Sasuke"

"So."

"Who else is going to be their?"

"Well shino's team, so Hinata, and that weird dog guy. That creepy Gaara and his team. Sasuke's team, Naruto, and Sakura. And the two sound people who survived."

"And us well this should be interesting, don't you think?"

All of the teams arrived on the day they were supposed to. That night they would meet Nayami, in the mean while they were given rooms. Everyone got their own room.

Sakura and Ino passed in the hall,

"Hello Ino"

"Hello Sakura"

That was all they had to say to each other.

Please review!! I really hope you are liking this! it is really long story line but I might make it shorter. Just hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was sitting in the great hall at a huge table, all the teams sat next to each other and their teacher sat at the end of the table near the throne that Nami would sit in. Yosaku was sitting on the right of her throne, and her brothers were sitting on her left, her eldest brother was talking to kakaski who was squatting next to him. "I hate this, Nami is been so distant lately did she tell you anything when visited her?" her brother, king mason, asked.

"No, well she told me things but nothing to do with her. She did get mad at me when I said how worried I was."

"Yes, yes she was like that with me too. Well she didn't get mad really she was quite sweet but very aloof." Mason said looking upset.

"Who has she picked to fight them?" Yosaku asked pointing to the teams of those taking the test.

"I asked around because she wouldn't tell me but no one said the were doing it" mason said

"She better have some one else do it" kakashi said "I know she can take care of herself but some of them are more dangerous then even I could have guessed" he said quietly.

"she has told every one that asks her that she wont fight them" mason said "but if she does fight them then she better not let us know it or she is going to be in trouble not because I don't think she has the right to do as she pleases but because she is lying to us." Mason said "she is the ruler and very capable to take care of herself as she keeps reminding us, but well I love her and…" mason stopped talking because the great doors were opening.

"Her majesty, princess Nayami" the announcer said in a clear voice.

Nami walked into the room, looking stunning in a flowing gown of the whitest material, she wore her long black hair down and a ninja headband, but her headband was different from everyone else's, it looked more like a crown then a headband. A silver circle with a drop that held her village's symbol on it. Her neck was adorned with a thin silver necklace with a diamond drop, the same as that on her headband. On her hand was a diamond ring on a silver band.

"Welcome, everyone, I am so glad you all made it here safely and on time." She said in a voice as sweet and beautiful as anything they had ever herd.

Gaara stared at her; she was so beautiful it pain him to look at her. He had wanted to come and see for himself if the rumors were true, and know he knew they were, she could make even those that were said to not have a heart, fall in love with her. From the minute he saw her, his heart had been captured by her beauty and grace.

Sasuke's reaction to her was similar and yet very different to that of Gaara's, he had had a dream about a girl for as long as he could remember always the same one. A girl in a black ninja suit with long black hair and violet eyes, just like those of the princess, falling to the ground in the appearance of death. He had never know what this dream meant and he hoped it didn't mean that the princess would die well he was here, for he had always felt that the girl in his dream was his destiny just like he knew his destiny was to kill his brother, like it was his destiny to love her. He felt the same with the princess now walking passed him to her seat.

Many others in the room had interesting reactions to seeing the princess, some of the most interesting were those of Ino and Sakura's they both felt a great liking toward Nami and a wanting to impress her and be her friend.

Naruto had a very interesting reaction, he didn't fell like he loved her like many others, but he respected her very much and wanted her to teach him and to like him as a friend, one that would one day be an equal. She was hokaga just like he wished to be.

Nami moved with grace to her throne and sat in it with absolute grace as well. "You look beautiful" Yosaku breathed

"Thank you, you look very nice yourself, I hope you noticed their reaction to seeing me. And you didn't just watch me, I did ask you to come so you could help me remember." She said quietly but nicely all the same.

"I did notice their reactions, the one…" she cut him off by saying,

"tell me later when we are alone" she told him then she turned to the teams of junior ninja "I am so glad you are all here please enjoy dinner, for I am sure you a very hungry, I will tell you more about the test when we are finished with dinner" she smiled at them and watched as their eyes widened at all the food being brought in by servants.

While everyone ate, all the junior ninja were starring at her. She ate so delicately, talking to those around her in between bits.

After every one was finished eating Nami stood up and everyone stopped talking.

"Again I would like to say how happy I am to have you all here." She said, she had learned that if she talked softly then people would strain to hear what she was saying, holding their attention completely. "well you are here I would like to get to know all of you, but right now I must give you the instructions for the tests you will go there here. Starting any time this week I will have the names of the members of the team that will fight my ninja posted on door of the great hall, it may be a whole week before they will actually fight or I could be thirty minutes I will always give at least thirty minutes warning. Every one will report to grand parlor at the time posted." she paused to let them grasp what she was going to do. "When everyone arrives the team that is to fight will stand in the center of the parlor, they can bring _any_ weapon that they can get in the time they have before they must be in the parlor. They can use any form of jutsu that they posses. They will fight in the attempt to kill" she paused as people gasped when they quieted she continued "they will attempt to kill my ninja, but my ninja is under instruction that he is not to kill any of the team members only make them unable to fight or get them to forfeit, if one team member forfeits the match, then the match is ended and my ninja declared the winner. If any of the team members is unable to fight then the match is ended. Any questions?" when she asked that last question the junior ninjas stared at her, no one as high ranking as Nami had every asked if they had any questions normally if they did they would wait and ask their senses later.

Well Sakura had one question "um… princess"

"Please call me Nami all of you"

"Um yes Nami, uh why are we here in teams when some of us didn't make that last exam?" Sakura asked.

"very good question Sakura, I may call you by your first name" it was more of a statement then a question sense she already had but Sakura nodded any way "I wanted all of you here so that you could fight in teams and I didn't want you to have form new teams and then be expected to work together like you would with your already existing team members." This made sense.

A soft and chilling voice asked a question many wanted an answer to "why are you not going to fight us yourself?" Gaara's brought a hint of a shadow to her beautiful face that not many got to see and all hated to see.

When Nami replied she looked directly at Gaara "I will not fight you for as I am princess and hokaga people a hard pressed to not let me take any risks even if they know that I am more then capable of taking care of myself. But if at any time during the test that there is a break in the proceedings and u wish to see me fight or to fight me yourself I would be only too willing." Her brothers and many other people in the room did not look happy at the prospect.

But all Gaara could think about was fighting her see how see moved and how see would try and get passed his sand. He wanted badly to see her chakra at work to see if the stories were true on that aspect as well as the aspect of her beauty.


	4. Chapter 4

In her rooms that night Nami sat while Petra brushed her long black hair.

"I am surprised they haven't come bursting in her to yell at me for telling that boy that I would fight him" she said with a sigh.

"Nami they are just looking out for you, you are their only sister and they love you" Petra told her.

"Yes I know" Nami's face brightened "but I will be able to fight Gaara even if they wont let me fight him openly, that is if his sister and brother don't try and take me down first and I am forced to immobilize them" she laughed.

"Nami why do you want to fight this young man so much?"

"He has a demon inside of him just like the Naruto boy, I want to draw the demon out of both of them and see if I can beat it."

"Then your brothers have the right to worry, what you want to do is very dangerous."

"You aren't going to tell them are you?"

"Of course not my lady and even if I was going to you could order me not to" she said with a glint in her eyes.

That made Nami laugh she never order any one to do anything unless she had to. Then she got in her bed and lay down "yes, yes I know your right their right to worry but I don't care you know why I don't care? Because I know what I can do and I wouldn't do something hat would put me in danger."

"Oh Nami I know that and so do they, but you can't blame them and you really must be careful when you fight them in the exams."

"Yes I will be careful I will I promise you." Then Nami smiled "I think I will try and get some of the rivals to get along and maybe even stop hating each other."

"That would be a wonderful thing Nami."

So the next day she had all of the girls go to a hot springs in the village.

While they did that Nami had her brother take the boys to her training grounds were they could get ready for the fights. She knew this would be what the boys would want to do, and she knew that the girls needed to relax and she would try and bridge some gaps that had been made.

As the girls sat emerged in hot water and relaxing Nami ask some questions "how do Utchiha and Uzimaki get along?" she asked of Sakura.

"They get along alright but they are rivals always trying to out do the other" Sakura replied,

This made Nami laugh "my brothers do the same but are friendly about it gratefully" she turned to Ino "how does your squadron get along?"

"I would guess well my lady, but one is a lazy non-stop eating boy and the other is just plain lazy."

Many of the girls laughed at that.

"Tamari how is it being in this with your brothers?" Nami knew that the question was quiet personal but she needed to know some things about these girls and of the boys before the trial started.

"It is infuriating my lady, why do you ask?"

"Please stop calling me my lady, call me Nami. And I ask because I am curious about Gaara, what can you tell?"

"What would you like to know Nami, I will tell you and if you wish the rest of the girls here anything" she didn't know why but she knew she could trust the princess if Nami trusted the others then so did she.

"Please tell us what happened to place a demon that thirsts for blood in him."

"I don't know how the demon came to be in him but Gaara killed our parents when he was just a little boy, I cant remember much of that but I do remember that after he would say that all he didn't need love that it didn't truly exists."

"That helps me to understand him much better; thank you" Nami looked thoughtful "Uzimaki has a demon in him too does he not?"

"Yes Nami the nine tailed fox demon, Naruto has learned to use its power and still keep it inside of himself" Sakura told Nami.

"How does Neji?" Nami asked,

"He is better he doesn't seem so up set any more" Tenten told her

"Father gave him a letter from his father I think it helped him understand a lot I still don't get it but he told me after that that he didn't hate me and that he believed I could change and that I wasn't weak. He said he would protect me forever, willingly not just because he was obliged to." Hinata said in a quiet voice.

Nami turned to her and ask "how are you doing lady Hinata, you look better that you did at the final exams"

"You were there?" Sakura asked

"Of course I watched all of the exams; I pained me to see some of it though"

"Why" Ino inquired

"I reminded me of a time that holds painful memories for me" Nami said looking off into the distance "that day changed everything and many died because of me, but the one person who is responsible for it is still alive and ruining the lives of innocent people for selfishness purposes." She said it with obvious disdain.

The girls weren't sure what she was talking about but they could feel that she didn't want to talk about it more; they tried to take her mind off of it. They all liked her very much and wanted her to be happy.

Back at the training grounds Nami's brothers were showing the boys around and telling the about some of the techniques special to their village.

"Is Nami going to show us any of her special techniques? They are legendary" Gaara asked.

"Yes I suppose she will" the eldest brother replied in a resigned sort of voice.

"Is it true that if she cries it rains?" lee asked he had heard much about this legendary village and its remarkable princess; he had always wanted to know if they were true.

"Yes it is true, are you boys interested in practicing or do you just want us to tell you about Nami?"

"Please would you tell us about her" Sasuke asked "why is she the ruler when she is still and princess and the youngest? What can she do? Are the stories about her true?"

"well have you heard what happened here six years ago?" some of them had "well our village was attacked and our parents fought and were killed, Nami was ten but she was the best ruler for the village and she wanted to be ruler but she refused to be crowned queen so I am king and she rules for me. She has more power then all of our village and all of you put together, she can do almost anything with her will alone." He looked at lee "she tells us that you are one of the greatest ninjas in the world and you can only do taijutsu, she says you have a will stronger than hers. That maybe true but she has more then just a strong will she is stubborn and as you have seen very beautiful, she inspires loyalty in everyone who sees her. She cases us to worry over her constantly even though we know she can take care of herself, she doesn't do to much that would put her in trouble but it seem like still she always is. She has had some prophesies, some are about the village some about other villages, and some are about her. She is very kind, to everyone except one person. Is there anything else you wan to know?"

"Who is that person?" Gaara asked

"The person who had our parents killed"

"Is he still alive" lee asked

"Yes, but Nami will probably kill him some day"

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked

All of the brothers looked at Sasuke "your brother" the eldest said.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long to but this up hope that people like it!

Chapter 5

That night she had them all eat in the formal dining room again with her at the head of the table.

She noticed that the girls spoke more freely then the night before, but that the boys were quiet.

"What did you do to them?" she asked her brother

"Huh? Oh they wanted to about you so we just told them some stuff but they have been like this ever since."

Nami stood up and the girls all went quite (the boys already were).

"Tomorrow morning I will be practicing on the grounds if anyone would like to come and join or just to watch you are all invited" and with that she left the room.

This caused much excitement, a chance to see the famed princess fight! And maybe even try their luck against her.

"I wish she wouldn't do this" Nami's eldest brother said the next morning as they stood on the edge of the practice ground waiting for her.

Kakashi laughed "has she ever not done this?"

"Your right, but I can't help feeling she is trying to prove to us that we shouldn't worry"

"And you shouldn't, I can and will take care of myself" Nami said as she came up behind them.

She was wearing a silk kimono with a pattern of butterflies on it.

As she stepped forward she removed it to reveal a slim suit of the same material in pure white.

Petra took the kimono from her and she turned and did a back flip, then several more flips till she was in the center of the practice grounds.

Then she was twirling with such grace and beauty, her feet left the ground and then she was above and she turned faster and faster and then they saw it, kunai knives twirled around her as she spun. Then all at once she stopped and the kunai knives went soaring through the air and then a moment later twenty knives were all at the center of wooded targets at the edge of the grounds.

Then she was on the ground looking for all the world as if nothing had just happened.

The girls laughed at the boys astonished faces.

Then Hinata came forward they bowed to each other, they with amazement they watched as both Hinata and Nami said beyakugon. Then with grace a speed Nami fought the gentle fist style and Hinata seemed to do wonderfully as well they fought for ten minutes until Nami hit Hinata without hitting her and she flew backward and hit the ground. Nami went over to her and held out her hand and helped Hinata up.

"Thank you" Hinata said, the boys thought she meant for helping her up but then she said "it does help to have some one you knows what they are doing and who has absolutely no thought of hurting me, I was able to work in a way I never have before".

"Well before you were either fighting on your own or against some one who either wanted to hurt you or who didn't know as much as me" nami said with a twinkle in her eye.

"But how…" Neji said

"How do I have the beyakugon? Or how did I just hit lady Hinata with enough power to kill her and yet not hurt her at all?" Nami said with a smile as she turned to Neji "well even if you aren't born with it if your chakra is strong enough you can learn it, and I have perfected it so I can use gentle fist but not touch anything but the chakra my opponite bring out to fight with."

"That's incredible, I could see your chakra and it's strong but you didn't hurt her, could I learn it?"

"of course I am going to teach it to lady Hinata, if you wish I could teach you as well, really I will just teach you what to do and it will take a while to be able to do it like I can but if you practice then maybe the next time we meet you will be as good or better then me"

"Never Nami, never will I be better then you" Hinata said.

"Maybe" Nami replied.

Gaara watched this with fascination, she moved with such grace, and her power he could almost taste it. The demon inside of him seemed to be afraid witch scared him; it was incapable of any emotion, especially fear.

But his heart was feeling a different emotion, one he had never been given in his life and had rejected with his entire being, love. She was beautiful and kind, he felt like she understood him even though he himself didn't. He watched as she taught some of the girls some pattern dances, before even realizing what she was.

"Sohbachi, the movement of the elements" he said it under his breath but she looked over at him

"Yes, earth, air, water, and fire. The movements also help release and contract your chakra." She smiled at him "do you know it?"

"Some" he replied "earth movements come naturally, because of my control over sand"

She laughed, and with out warning slid forward and raised her left foot and both her hand and brought them down. Causing the earth to rise up a ripple from were her foot landed, he jumped up and without thinking sent his sand toward her in a lashing movement. But she just held her hand up, the sand stopped, and with a graceful movement of her hand she twirled the sand and sent it back towards him. As it got close to him it thinned out and went right into the gored on his back.

"How… how did you do that?" Gaara stammered

Nami laughed "I have full mastery of all the elements, sand is earth" she looked at him with her piercing violet eyes "it tastes of blood though, does the demon in you not cry for my blood?"

"I would never…"

Suddenly she was right in front of him, she took his chin in her hand, and forced him to look her in the eyes "two very different beings are in you, but I feel that the second is hardly ever awake am I right?"

"Yes" he said meekly, her touch, her closeness, it made him nerves.

"Well I am glad you are dominating here and now" then she was in the middle of the practice field to where the other girls were and joined them.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry it has been such a long time! hope people are enjoying this! _

That night the notice was posted the first match was to be in three days, the first team to go was Ino's team. That gave them those three days to prepare. When everyone heard Sakura decided to go to see Ino in her room

"Hey Ino" she said when she got there

"Hey Sakura"

Then they hugged each other, they had been rivals for so long but being here they seemed to understand that they weren't any more. They spent the rest of the evening trying to figure out who Ino would be fighting.

"I wish it were Nami, I know we could never beat her but I would be great."

"Yeah it would be fun to see shikamaru try and beat her, she is even smarter then him"

They both laughed at that

"Yeah but he wouldn't be happy, he hates fighting girls." Ino said

"And Nami can do any of the jutsu that you guys can" Sakura replied

"It could be one of her brothers" Ino said thinking

"I don't think so she won't tell them who is fighting its driving them nuts"

They laughed at that and spent the rest of the evening enjoying being together again.

Three days later Nami stood in a suit of all black, she was in her rooms with Petra.

"Nami we don't have much time"

"I know, I just wish I could fight them as myself and not disguised. But I know that wont work" she sighed, then closed her eyes for a brief second, opening them to see herself in a beautiful dress the same color as her eyes, with amethysts dripping off of her. Her hair in many braids and twists.

"Well here we go" said the double

"Yes my lady" Petra answered as the black figure slipped out of the room.

As Nami entered the watching room Yosaku and Kakashi knew something was up right away. "I didn't think she would really be able to come and just watch this" Kakashi whispered to Yosaku.

"me either, she asked me to watch and read the children through this because she would not be able to catch everything herself" Yosaku replied feeling even more nervous that she appeared to be sitting in her throne like chair rather then having her down in the ring fighting, he felt that that would be more truthful.

Nami's brothers were just as perplexed, they never imagined that she would listen to them and sit and watch it wasn't her style, but then again… they shared a look over their sister's head with Kakashi and Yosaku and they all knew that something was happening.

"Remember that we a judges" Nami said in her musical voice.

It made the men standing around her jump, they had almost come to the conclusion that it wasn't really her, but her voice was the same and so was her smile and attitude.

"If you are going to make me miss all of the fun and just sit up here you better pay attention to the fighting and not keep gaping at me" she continued. Yes this was definitely Nami the men exchanged one more look before letting there gaze go to their surroundings. Nami rose gracefully from her chair and walked to the edge of the watching room and everyone fell silent as Nami spoke.

"thank you all for being here and the first test is about to begin so I would like to ask all of you to be supportive of everyone and please do not interfere with the battle at anytime" when she said that she looked pointedly at her brothers and the other men standing in the box with her. "Now let the test begin!" with that she sat back down looking over the edge to the group of three ninjas waiting on the battle ground.

The others who where watching where the other ninja participating and various people from other villages and a bunch of people from the village who wished to see what their lady thought of the new ninja.

The here ninja who would be tested, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru stood in the middle of the battle ground. Ino and Choji where nervous because it was one thing to fight other ninja, but something totally different to be set against someone who you don't even know who it is going to be and you have no idea what their power level is. Which when they thought about it was what battles in the field where like but it was still very different then the other tests. Shikamaru was just glad that he would not be fighting the princess, she was really good and he hated fighting girls anyway, so if he knew he would lose it just made it all the more of a non appealing concept.

When the Nami's ninja entered the place set for the battle they were dressed in all black and not even their face or eyes could seen. It was impossible to tell who or even of what gender the ninja was. As it moved forward it bowed to the team of ninja and when they bowed back they rose at the same time and waited for the team to attack. Because they were supposed to kill this ninja they had spent the last three days coming up with a plan and training with Nami. They had not told her their plan, she had not asked for them to and since they were still not sure who they were fighting it would not be wise tot ell anyone their plans. First Shikamaru would hold the ninja with his shadow and then Ino would take over their body and figure out their weakness and then she would convey that to Choji who would attack as soon as she was no longer in the body. Because they were inside there was no problem for Shikamaru when he went to extend his shadow and the ninja should not have been able to see it, but when it was a foot way from them they were no longer there. Then all three ninja went flying toward the place where the black ninja had been. The black ninja had moved behind them and used chakra to push them across the floor. They quickly go to their feet and Ino rushed at the ninja with a kunai knife in her hand and when she got to the middle of the room she threw it. The black ninja dodged the knife and Choji as he came flying at it using his jutsu.

Nami had to pay close attention and use a great deal of control so as not to give herself away. The plan they had formed was a good one but there was no way she could let them us it because if Ino got into her body she would know who she was and that would ruin everything. She smirked under the fabric that covered her face and used a jutsu that many knew and could use to throw numerous kunai at the three junior ninja in front of her. She could see Shikamaru thinking coming up with a new plan and way to defeat her. She wanted to laugh at the look on his face, the normally relaxed and bored look was gone and he was concentrating to his best abilities.

_Tell me what you guys think! if you have any ideas please share them!_

_Sorry about my speeling i know it is horrible i am going to try and fix the other chapters but yea i hop eyou like! Review please!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sitting up in the box Yosaku could see that the three members of the team were striving to form a new plan since their first had obviously not been a success. The ninja that was fighting the team was skilled that much was clear but who it was Yosaku had no guess. So he went about his task that Nami had set for him and he read the people around him, not only the three fighting the black clad ninja but everyone else in the room.

He saw the Uchiha was glancing at Nami as she watched the fighting and the black ninja that was fighting almost as if he still didn't believe that the ninja wasn't Nami. The way that he looked at Nami well Yosaku knew that look, it was the look of someone in love and the boy had had that look since he had first seen her at the dinner the night they had arrived. Yosaku knew that almost everyone feel in love with Nami in some form but for him to have that look, the one that said he could not live without her the second he laid eyes on her well that was not normal it normally took at least a few minutes or at the most for her to speck once for people to have that look.

The other one who he paid close attention to was the sand boy the one that he had heard was the most dangerous of all those in attendance. The look he gave Nami was close to the one the Uchiha did, but it held a bit of something else, something he was sure that Nami would wish to know about if only he could figure out what it was.

That was when he looked at the loud mouthed blond that carried the fox demon inside of him, and there it was the same emotion that was reflected in the eyes of the other demon child, Gaara. But it was the more prominent emotion in Naruto's eyes and he realized with a shock that the boys looked at Nami like a loving son would his mother. He stored this information away and reminded himself he needed to tell Nami.

He then turned his full attention on the fight which was now coming to a close.

Shikamaru frowned in concentration, it was like the ninja knew what they were thinking and planning even before they did. He had come to the conclusion that there was no way for them to win, they hadn't even marked the ninja were all three of them had cuts and bruises. As the team leader he was considering what their next move should be when the ninja was suddenly standing right behind him and he felt a kunai knife touching his back.

He shared one look with his team mates and new they were all thinking the same thing, they were using up to much chakra and getting no where and if this kept up for any longer they would come out the worse for the ware.

"We admit defeat" he stated clearly.

He heard a light chuckle coming from the box and looked up to see Nami smiling at him.

"Wonderful absolutely wonderful" she practically sang.

The pressure of the kunai left his back and suddenly the ninja was completely gone.

Nami stepped to the edge of the box and smiled down at the team who had come to stand together in the middle of the floor uncertain of what would happen next. She had changed her clothes to match those of the clone she had made earlier and had traded places with it with no one the wiser.

"I forgot to mention one of the rules to this test; if one of the teams should not pass they must leave my village immediately".

Hearing this Ino nearly died she wanted to stay hear so badly, she liked it here and she liked Nami and she was finally getting along with Sakura again she really didn't want to leave.

Choji was disappointed he wanted to see the others fight against that ninja; he wanted to know what it would take to beat them. He also was hoping to see Nami fight again having watched her fighting against Hinata and teaching the girls jutsu, he also wanted to learn from her himself.

Shikamaru was instantly regretting admitting defeat if he had known that they would be thrown out if they lost he would have fought till he died. He was did not want to leave for reasons similar to his team mates, he enjoyed being here and he was looking forward to learning from the princess. The prospect of watching her fight had made even the ever lazy him excited.

"Which makes me very pleased to announce that our first team has now passed" Nami smiled, she knew what they had all been thinking it was clear on their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry it has been so long I hope you enjoy this chapter, it starts in motion so very important events and actions. hehe ^_^ so enjoy and dont forget to review!_

**Chapter 8**

"I did not state that you had to beat my ninja in order to pass the exam, but if you do beat them, then you automatically win. if you do not then it is my choice and it is based on how hard your team tried and how well you worked together as a team".

She looked at the reactions of all of the other teams at this news, they all had a similar expression of determination to pass which pleased her greatly.

In an instant Nami disappeared from the top box and appeared on the floor right in front of the team of junior ninja.

"Now to celebrate your team passing you will pick what we will be having for dinner and where it shall be held and what our activity shall be for after dinner" Nami told them as she flashed them a smile.

Still unbelieving that they had passed even though they had been defeated, Shikamaru, and Ino were at a loss for words but as soon as Nami had mentioned food Choji was shaken out of his reverie.

"REALLY?! We get to pick the food?!"

Nami laughed her musical laugh and nodded "Just tell me what it is you would like to eat and it will be prepared".

"Um well my mom always told me that when you go somewhere new the best thing to do is eat the traditional foods of that place, so um could we have that for here?" Choji asked shyly.

"That sounds wonderful I would love to share the traditional foods of my village with all of you" Nami said smiling "Now would one of you two like to pick were we will eat and then the other can pick what we will do afterwards?" She said as she turned to Shikamaru and Ino.

Shikamaru looked at Ino thinking of which one he wanted to pick and then he remembered that is was a beautiful day out with some clouds but the weather was really nice "Can we eat outside?" she asked lazily.

"Oh that would be fun! We can watch the clouds and all sit on blankets like a picnic. So Ino I guess you get to pick what we do after dinner."

Ino thought about that for a brief minute then she remembered one of the things Sakura and her had loved to do together when they were younger "Flower arranging" was the best choice that Ino could think of.

Nami laughed which caused everyone in the room to listen to her beautiful, musical, laugh "I haven't done flower arranging since my parents were alive and my mother and I used to do it"

For a moment Ino regretted the suggestion she didn't want to bring back memories that would be painful for Nami, but one look and the smiling princess told her that the memories were far from painful.

Nami motioned with her hand and Petra appeared by her side "Go and start the preparations for tonight's dinner and activity, please" "Yes, Your Majesty" and with that Petra disappeared and Nami turned back to the three that stood before her "You three should go clean up and relax you did a wonderful job and I am very proud to say you have passed" She smiled at them then turned to the rest of the room "Dinner will be in an hours time on the great lawn so please be ready by then" and with that she swept out of the room.

* * *

Right before dinner was about to start Nami found Yosaku and pulled him in to an alcove in the garden out of hearing range of visitors to her palace.

"I would like you to give me your report tonight after you have observed this evenings gathering, but also have fun tonight, okay?" She said to her childhood friend.

"I will Nami, but there are a few comments that you should probably hear sooner rather than later" Yosaku responded.

"Alright then let's hear it" she sighed as she sank down onto a bench and motioned for him to join her.

"Well first I haven't seen anyone that I think would have unsavory thoughts toward you in any form, but" he continued quickly before she could interrupt "that does not mean there is no danger from these people Nami" he waited hoping she would listen to him, and when her only response was a nod he kept going with his brief report. "Both of the ones carrying demons in them, Naruto and Gaara, care about you deeply. Gaara has definite romantic love in his eyes but it is mixed with another form of love that is almost more prominent, and that is that he loves you like you are his mother. Now Naruto only has that form of love for you in him and it shines openly from him whenever he sees you or eve if you are mentioned."

Her soft laughter greeted his observations and when he looked into her eyes he knew she wasn't making fun of him just found the situation humorous.

"Well I had noticed that they seemed to feel connected to me and that I do to them but your interpretation of what they feel I had not seen, which is why I asked you to help me with this. But it does make sense no? Both boys have never had a mother love and if they wish to look towards me for it I shall not deny them."

Yosaku smiled and all his fears about the sand demon were washed away with the realization that the boy would never be able to intentionally harm Nami or sit by and allow her to be harmed.

"Well what you do with what I have seen is your choice but I have no problem with them thinking of you as a mother figure since I know many of your people even some older than you who feel that way." She smiled at that and Yosaku took a deep breath and held it for a moment wondering how she might take his next piece of news. "Now there is something else I would like to tell you" at her encouraging nod he continued "the Uchiha is--" but he was cut off when he mentioned the name.

"Yosaku thank you so much for your help on this but we should really be getting to dinner now" Nami said as she started to rise, but Yosaku caught her hand and held her back.

"Nami you asked for my help you are not going to run away from this" as he said it he realized with a small jab to his heart that Sasuke Uchiha fit her vision of who she would love "Nami is he the one who you envisioned being in love wi—" again he was cut off as she whirled to look him in the eye.

"Yes, okay, yes he is but I am not going to tell him and I don't want anyone else to. I don't want him to either feel obligated to feel the same toward me or to tip-toe around me because of the rest of the vision"

"He already loves you Nami"

The look on her face when he spoke those words was one of shock and hope and it sent another jab to his heart figuring that she loved him as well, but miraculously this jab was smaller, he had accepted that the only feelings he could ever hope to have her return were those of sibling love. Which of course he gladly took, but now he had finally met the person she loved and he was surprised to realize he was fine with it. He even approved of the Uchiha, so far anyway.

Then a very scary thought crossed his mind "Nami how is the rest of the vision going to happen?"

The question pulled her from where ever in her mind she had been while he thought about his own feelings for the princess. "I don't know Yosaku, but please, _please_ don't tell Sasuke about it." Then she looked at him "Did you mean what you said before? About him lov-" she looked away as she finished her question "about him loving me?"

"Of course Nami, why do you not believe it?"

"Its not that I don't believe you… I just… I have spent so long not looking at his emotions, thoughts, and future because I was afraid and now the reason I was afraid is pointless."

Yosaku moved so that he was kneeling in front of Nami and he took both of her hands in one of his and tilted her chin up so their eyes met with his other.

"He does love you. It is blatantly obvious just by the way he looks at you, now I don't know why you would ever doubt that any man could ever not fall in love with you and if love him back jump at the chance to be with you, but it is the stupidest idea you have ever had." She laughed lightly at his comment and he could see the doubt leave her eyes and the hope that he had seen before amplify.

"Thank you" she took one of her hands from his and cupped his check "Thank you, you are a wonderful friend" and with that they both stood up and went out to the rest of the garden to join the other as dinner was about to start.


End file.
